Due to their steel construction, the typical components used for towing a trailer (ball mounts, hitch balls, couplers, etc) are very heavy and cumbersome. In a retail setting, this presents a unique problem for the “point of purchase” displaying and merchandising of these products. Conventionally, major retailers of this category currently merchandise towing products in a horizontally spread or spaced arrangement. Such horizontal presentation is typical for ball mounts.
It is also common for there to be many variations of each component used for towing, including ball mounts, offered for sale in the retail environment. It is difficult for these variations to be distinguished from one another since they all appear similar to the untrained eye and/or are disorganized. Furthermore, these many variations require a significant amount of the retail space for merchandising and displaying. The need for efficient use of the space has been recognized by the present inventive entity.